


a dance in summer

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ellinn’s requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcel and Scotty are best friends, but seasons change, and so do feelings. (Tumblr request)
Relationships: Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Kudos: 9





	a dance in summer

**Author's Note:**

> Im not dead, just slow with new works
> 
> Also! If you prefer Wattpad I’m posting all my works there as well! :)

Marcel and Scotty were best friends. That’s just how things were, and not a single person could change that.

Sure, maybe they didn’t hang out as often as they used to, and maybe they found it a bit more awkward talking to each other, but still best friends.

Scotty found himself hanging around Tyler and Anthony, two friends he made in middle school. Marcel was a bit more reserved, usually by himself or maybe someone else. On the rare occasion that the two did find the courage to hang out together, it was all embarrassed red cheeks and nervous smiles. They still enjoyed each other’s company, but something had changed.

They worried they were losing each other.

Although there was a lot of things on Scotty’s mind, the damn summer dance should NOT have been one of them. Unfortunately for him, Tyler and Anthony became obsessed with the event, especially since Tyler was on the student council, and would most likely be helping out with organising it.

Marcel ADORED the idea of the dance. He and Evan gushed about it to each other, talking about outfits and carpools until the subject of dates came up.

“Listen, I’m golden.” Evan boasted, idly fixing his collar. “I could ask literally anyone and they’d say yes.”

“That’s so not true.” Marcel said skeptically.

“Watch me.” Evan declared, hopping up from his seat to prance over to the nearest lunch table to ask out the first person he could find.

Apparently that person said yes. Why’d it sting when Marcel found out who it was?

* * *

“Still can’t believe the first person you asked said yes.” Marcel mumbled, fixing his tie in the mirror of the car.

“Yeah! Guess Scott likes me!” The other beamed, jumping out of the car and strutting over to the hall.

“Guess so.” Marcel sighed, following him in.

“Hey, Scotty!” Evan greeted the boy waiting for him at the doors. “Shall we?”

“Indeed we shall.” Scotty giggled. Marcel felt like throwing up. Did he really hate Scott that much?

“I’m gonna get a drink.” He muttered. Evan said something to him but it was in one ear and out the other. He grabbed a cup and chugged it, not really giving two shits about it’s contents.

“Wow.” Tyler sighed, approaching him with Anthony in tow.

“What?” Marcel asked.

“Thought that’s be you up there.” Tyler pointed over to where Evan and Scotty were dancing. Another sting in Marcel’s chest.

“I- I don’t like Evan like that, man.” Marcel sighed. “I know most people do but-“

“No, I meant with Scotty.” Tyler chuckled.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really shut up about you.” Anthony giggled along.

“Oh?” Marcel blushed, glancing over at Scott and Evan again. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Scotty look over and quickly turn his head back when he caught Marcel’s eyes. And maybe that wasn’t slight discomfort on his face, but Marcel had known him long enough to recognise that look.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Anthony suggested.

“Well, I don’t wanna interrupt anything...” Marcel muttered his excuse.

“Oh! Too late, looks like they’re coming over here.” Tyler grinned, gesturing to the two who were indeed walking their way.

“Hey, guys!” Evan smiled. “Gonna go get some punch. Tyler? Anthony?”

The two nodded in agreement, and before either Marcel or Scotty could get a word out, the walked away, Tyler shooting an ominous wink at the pair.

“So, uh, how’s dancing with Evan?” Marcel asked. “Must be pretty sweet.”

“Nah, he may have looks, but he sure as hell can’t dance.” Scotty giggled.

The two were once again left in silence, leaning the music to fill the awkward air.

“So, Marcel?”

“Yeah?”

“You remember... when we were kids? And you made me a promise that you’d always keep a secr-“

“Scotty.” Marcel stopped him with tears in his eyes. “I know you love Evan, it’s not-“

“What?!” Scotty exclaimed. “No! I don’t love Evan!”

“What? Then why’d you say yes when he asked you to the dance?” Marcel asked.

“Because I thought I did!” Scott yelled, though no one really heard because of the loud pop-rock hit playing in the overly-crowded gym. “I now realise that, it’s YOU I love.”

“Huh?” Marcel was stunned. “But wait- I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay, I know that YOU love Evan but-“

“I don’t love Evan!” Marcel protested. “No, I’ve been I love with you for years now! I just didn’t know it was love that I was feeling.”

“Really?” Scotty perked up. “When I was dancing with Evan, I just couldn’t stop picturing you instead, but I couldn’t quite piece it together.”

“When I was watching you dance I felt sick, and then Tyler and Anthony told me that it should’ve been be that asked you out.” Marcel replied. “Guess they were right.”

“So, um, what do we do now?” Scotty asked nervously.

“Wanna dance? I’m probably better than Evan.” Marcel smirked, offering his hand to the other. Scotty took it and they both made their way to the dance floor, holding each other close.

Across the room, Evan, Anthony and Tyler did a three-way high-five. Mission success.


End file.
